


So dearly. So madly. So deeply.

by savejisung2019



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dom Lee Felix, Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, Submissive Bang Chan, sub bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savejisung2019/pseuds/savejisung2019
Summary: Felix notices Chan is in pain and wants to help him. His kind gestures go further than just a massage.





	So dearly. So madly. So deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kinda testing the boundaries and trying new things. I have many ideas in mind but this is something a little new to me. I hope you enjoy!

Chan had practically limped his way to his bedroom, his sore muscles aching from the intense workout he had endured. He had just gotten out of the shower and had put on a clean pair of shorts before sprawling his body across his bed, small whimpers escaping his plush lips. He laid there uncomfortably, letting out a big sigh of frustration. He closed his eyes, remembering all the times he wasn’t in so much pain and hating himself for taking it for granted.

He was pulled away from his thoughts from the sound of a small, gentle, knock against the door frame. He opened one eye and saw Felix, standing there in one of Chan’s black t-shirts. It was really baggy on him and quite adorable, Chan couldn’t help but smile.

“Are you okay? I saw you sort of limping out of the bathroom.” Felix asked, walking over and sitting next to Chan. As he sat down, the bed dipped a little, causing Chan to involuntarily shift toward him. Chan inhaled sharply at the sudden movement, more pain striking his body once again.

        “I’m sorry, sorry, sorry!” Felix said in panic.

Chan let out a pitiful  laugh, trying to hide his pain.

        “No, no, it’s okay. I’m just really sore from the gym, no worries.”

Felix pouted, feeling sorry for him. His pout soon turned into a small smile as an idea came to him.

        “I could give you a massage? That should help make you feel better.”

Chan lit up at the thought but quickly hesitated. Felix could see his hesitation and shook his head.

        “I promise I won’t be rough. It will probably hurt a little at first but I’ll go as gentle as I can.” He said, his small smile reaching its peak, showing his pretty teeth.

Chan couldn’t say no to his beautiful smile.

“Okay,” he said in an almost whisper. He slowly turned onto his stomach, wincing as he did so. Felix helped him, guiding him into a comfortable position. He was careful to place himself above Chan, hovering over his waist as he placed him in between his legs.

Felix started rubbing in between Chan’s  shoulders, feeling every single knot. He gently pressed with the joint of his thumbs, rolling them in small circles. He pressed slightly harder, kneading at one of the knots. He felt Chan tense up and released the pressure, he knew Chan was hiding his whimpers in the pillow his face was buried in.

       “Sorry.” Felix whispered.

       “It’s okay. I needed that.” Chan replied, letting out a small sigh.

 

Felix made his way down the sides of his spine, soon finding the small dimples of his lower back. He had a natural gentleness to his touch, his hands were soft and the motion he was making with his fingertips was like magic. Chan found himself relaxing more and more, his body allowing him to sink further into the bed. He had enjoyed Felix’s touch, his pain was slowly going away  but he didn’t want Felix to release his gentle hands from his aching body. Felix had tended to his lower back for awhile before nudging Chan, hinting him to turn over.

 “You want me on my back?” He asked.

Felix nodded.

Chan didn’t ask any further questions, soon rolling over to his back. Felix scooted further down, rubbing the joint of his thumbs over Chan’s inner lower thighs. Chan inhaled quickly, pain soon returning to him again.

 “Relax, just lay back and close your eyes. The pain will go away soon, I promise.” Felix said in a sweet tone. Chan listened, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. He closed his eyes, feeling the way Felix was pressing his fingers into his aching muscles.

Felix slowly made his way upward, massaging Chan’s inner thighs. He saw Chan’s chest raise, and the way he held his breath when he felt him press deeper into the skin. “Let it out,” Felix whispered, traveling his thumbs up the rim of Chan’s shorts.

He let out a shaky breath of pleasure. Felix watched as Chan started to clutch the bed sheets. This motivated Felix to press harder the further up his thighs he got, placing them as close as he possibly could to tease Chan. He watched Chan inhale sharply as he squeezed around his thighs. He couldn’t help but smile. “Keep your eyes closed.” Felix said, a total change in tone of his voice that made Chan’s heart start racing.

Felix slipped his hands out from underneath Chan’s shorts, gripping his fingertips around his waist tightly as he leaned forward. He took the waistband of Chan’s shorts in between his teeth, slowly bringing them down his thighs. He released and slipped them off with his hands, scooting up. Chan was now only in boxers, and Felix admired how skin tight they were; revealing the outline of Chan’s dick.

Felix straddled him, pressing his thighs tightly around Chan’s waist. Chan opened his eyes, his cheeks soon appearing a dark shade of  pink, a warm sensation arising. Chan wanted this, he’s wanted this for so, so, long.

“Close your eyes again.” Felix said, a deeper tone consuming his voice.

Chan listened, his eyes fluttering shut.

  Felix took his own shirt off before intertwining his and Chan’s fingers together. He raised Chan’s arms above his head forcefully, slamming them back against the headboard of the bed, causing Chan to start breathing heavily. Felix laughed at how easily Chan was turned on by not only Felix’s touch, but his dominant actions.

Chan’s mouth suddenly became parched, thirsty; but not for water. He longed for the taste of Felix’s lips against his, the desperation showing right through him; practically transparent. His mouth was slightly open and Felix teased with a small, gentle kiss over his top lip. He pulled away quickly, watching Chan lean his head forward for more. Felix chuckled, soon embracing a full, wet, kiss, running his tongue along the edges of Chan’s plump lips. It was a kiss that made Chan’s body burn, making him yearn for more. The taste of Felix alone was enough for him to get addicted, he was hooked with just one single kiss. Felix tilted his head, adjusting his mouth as his tongue slid messily over his bottom lip, soon entering further into Chan’s mouth, earning the smallest of whines. He took Chan’s bottom lip in between his teeth, biting down effortlessly, hearing a sharp inhale from Chan. He shuttered from the amount of pleasure that started consuming his body.

Felix was desperate to hear Chan moan. He removed his hands from Chan’s, slipping his free hand slowly down his stomach. Chan gasped when he got to the waistband of his boxers, wanting Felix to touch him so badly. Felix smiled, he couldn’t help but tease him.

He quickly licked over his own lips, wetting them thoroughly before placing them against his neck, mercilessly sucking his soft skin harder and harder. Chan started getting louder, his moans filling the room.

But it wasn’t enough.

Felix pressed his teeth down against Chan’s porcelain white skin, grazing his tongue slowly over the area he was tending to, causing a slight color change; purple soon encompassing his neck and Felix showed no mercy as he made a trail all the way down to his collarbone. He felt Chan get harder against him, Chan’s whines became progressively louder, he was so desperate for Felix to have his way with him. His hands roamed Felix’s back, sliding down to his ass, pressing him further into his bulge.

Felix soon released his lips from his skin, taking a quick look at Chan’s slightly swollen lips that had a dark red tint around the edges of his mouth, showing proof of merciless kissing. The sight drove Felix wild, embracing another messy kiss, both their tongues exploring each other’s mouths. Chan felt Felix’s grow hard against him as well with every thrust, pressing against him repeatedly as hard as he could, feeling the heat. Felix took advantage of the moment, finally slipping his delicate hand down; but still above his boxers, still wanting to tease Chan. He felt his tip; slightly wet from pre-cum.

He smiled as Chan’s breath caught in the back of his throat; shuttering at the feeling of his hand. He looked at Felix, desperation filling his eyes.

“Baby, you’re dripping so much already?” Felix asked, smiling.

He rubbed his palm against it.

“Please.” Chan moaned, closing his eyes chut and clenching his jaw tight.

Felix lowered his lips next to his ear.

        “Please what?  Use your words.” Felix said, his deep voice practically torturing Chan.

    “Please touch me more, fuck me hard, just have your way with me.” Chan breathed, his face turning red at his own words. Felix smiled.

“Eager, are we?” He chuckled, finally slipping his hand underneath Chan’s boxers and cupping him fully. He watched as Chan threw his head back, moaning loudly as he held onto the edges of the mattress. His eyes shut tightly, his veins protruding vigorously from his neck in his efforts to conceal his angelic moans, but Felix only tightened his grip, wanting him to let it all out, moving up and down mercilessly.

Chan finally moaned louder.

Then, Felix let go, traveling his hand down and entering inside him. Chan gasped at the new feeling, taking in the new sensation that was somewhat painful. Felix kissed slowly down his chest, taking his mind off the pain as he inserted a second digit, stretching Chan even further. His whines turned into shameless moans when Felix’s lips reached his dick, taking all of him in his mouth as he slid in a third digit.

He moved his hot tongue hard against Chan’s sweet skin, as he was doing so, he pressed deeper into Chan, trying to find his sweet spot. Chan was breathing heavy, taking in all of the sensations he was feeling, his body was overwhelmed and his brain was going numb at the amount of pleasure he was feeling.

He let out an almost-scream when Felix accomplished his goal, finding Chan’s sweet spot located deep inside. Felix kept hitting the spot, causing Chan to grasp onto the back of the headboard to stabilize him as his body started to shake.

Felix’s lips gripped tighter around Chan’s dick as he slowly made his way back up and released, wiping pre-cum off of his lips as he soon spread Chan, positioning himself to hit Chan’s sweet spot once again.

“F-felix I’m-”

“Not yet baby, just hold on a little longer.” Felix said before entering him slow, thrusting into him in a rhythmic motion, hitting Chan’s sensitive spot every single time. Chan moaned louder than he had before, this time he was moaning Felix’s name. His eyes closed as tight as they could as threw his head back, feeling Felix thrusting in and out of him, his pace quickening at the sound of Chan’s harmonic moans.

“F-fuck, Felix I’m-” Chan yelled.

Felix thrusted into him hard one last time before Chan came all over, Felix soon following. Chan let out 2tremendous whine as Felix  got off of him, quickly gathering both of their clothes and putting them into a nearby hamper.

He walked back over to Chan, kissing him softly has he grabbed his waist, helping him off the bed. He quickly ripped the bed sheets and blankets off and replaced them with fresh ones, throwing the dirty ones into the hamper as well.

He turned to find Chan leaning against his dresser, his legs were shaking slightly and you could tell he was very depended on the dresser to help hold him up.

   “Awe, baby I’m so sorry. I-” Felix said, unable to finish his words. He wrapped Chan’s arm around his shoulders and helped guide him back over to his bed, laying him down.

Guilt started to consume him but Chan encompassed his cheeks in his hands, wanting to make eye contact with him. He practically read Felix’s thoughts and before he could let Felix continue thinking the way he did, he stopped him.

 “Don’t be, I’m perfectly okay. I’m fantastic even, you did nothing wrong. I enjoyed every second and I want to continue enjoying every second with you staying with me. Please don’t leave, come sleep with me.” Chan whispered, tugging on Felix’s arm.

     

Felix didn’t hesitate, soon joining him underneath the blankets and pulling him in close, leaving no space in between them. He played with Chan’s messy curls, watching his eyes slowly start to flutter shut. He observed Chan’s swollen lips, admiring how soft they still looked even after being kissed vigorously. His eyes moved to  look at his hickey lathered neck, soon trailing his fingers from his hair toward the purple marks he had made, tracing small circles over his bruised skin. The thing Felix noticed the most though, was the way Chan was glowing, he was practically radiating a shine that the sun would envy. He knew Chan was happy, and Felix felt joy at the fact he was able to make him feel not only happy, but comfortable. He felt Chan’s calm breath against his chest as he slipped into a deep sleep, causing him to wrap his arms tighter around him and overwhelming sensation of protectiveness filled  his body. In this very moment, he knew he never wanted to let go of the boy he loved so dearly. So madly. So deeply.

 

 


End file.
